Seth's Pokemon Journey
by CortanaTheOtaku
Summary: A young trainer named Seth, a 15 year old boy, along with his friend Trix, a shiny Zorua, travel throughout the Kalos region where they will meet many new Pokemon and people.
1. Rise of a new journey

_**Alright ladies and gentlemen of I am BeastZoroark145. This story will be my first one so please give me reviews on it. I will accept flames for this one since this will be my first story ever so that I may become a better writer and become more attuned to some people's interest. So without further or due my very first chapter of all time! I will also put in my own OC (Original Character)**_

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon is not owned by me it is owned by Nintendo.**_

As the first rays of the sun gently cast long shadows about the hills, a nearby town began to stir awake from light. It wasn't a very big town but a town none the less. Vaniville town. Today would be the first day of a great Pokémon adventure throughout the Kalos Region for one individual and his partner.

_**6:23 Am. Seth's room**_

__Seth, irritated by the light from his window, rolled around on his bed until the light was on his back. Settling back down in his bed he let out a sigh of comfort. Meanwhile also in his room his long term friend Trix, a shiny Zorua, let out a tiny yawn as her eyes fluttered open from the sunlight. Trix taking a minute to look around the room. The room had a Black and red wallpaper, dark grey carpet with some slightly darker spots due to mud stains a while back. Trix then looked to the red and dark grey bed that had a lump known as Seth under the covers. She glanced at the calendar then the clock getting excited. Today she and Seth were supposed to start their adventure!

Rushing towards Seth's bed with all signs of tiredness absent as she jumped onto the bed earning a sleepy groan from Seth.

"Seth! Get up we're supposed to start our journey today!" squealed Trix in an attempt to wake Seth up.

"Five more minutes…" Seth responded tiredly.

Trix groaned with annoyance. Soon she looked at Seth with a mischievous smirk on her face. Trix summoned a small Shadow Ball the size of a tennis ball and launched it at Seth's unprotected head. The small Shadow Ball hit his head making a tiny poof of smoke.

"Ow…" whined Seth as he was assaulted by the small sized attack.

Finally giving in, Seth reluctantly got out of bed. Trix stared at him like this now mainly at the region of his head. Seth was 15 years old and had spikey dark black hair that seemed to have somewhat of a bright purple tinge. His Aquamarine eyes that seemed to change color when she changed her angle going to blue then a light purple, they always fascinated her. On the right side of his face almost unnoticeable was a small crescent shaped scar just a little bit behind his cheek bone. Seth also took a little look at Trix who was a shiny Zorua. She had dark purple fur instead of the usual grey, and a slightly darker shade of red fur as well. She had bright purple eyes that twinkled in the sunlight. Being only about one foot tall she still looked as though she could be a tough opponent.

Sighing Seth looked at Trix again," Ok… so why is it that you lobbed a shadow ball at me again?"

With a very excited but slightly frustrated look she said," Today we are supposed to go see professor Sycamore to start our journey!"

With a start Seth quickly looked at the calendar and the clock next to his bed seeing that it was now 6:38 Am. He quickly leaped out of his bed practically flinging Trix off as well and onto her bed. Seth took a quick shower, got dressed and brushed his teeth after eating breakfast.

Dressed in his favorite outfit consisting of Black shoes with dark grey laces, a dark purple T-Shirt with a black and white checkered jacket over his shirt and a pair of simple dark blue jeans.

"Ok ready to go… how about you Trix?" Seth asked glancing back at her.

"I'm ready when you are." She said confidently.

Today would be the first of many she would spend with her friend Seth as the traveled around the Kalos region. Seth then walked over to his bed and grabbed a black and white backpack filled with some food, water and an extra set of clothing. He then walked over to Trix still on her bed and picked her up setting her on his shoulder.

"Alright then. Let's get this show on the road!" Seth cheered as he rushed outside with Trix snuggly hanging onto his shoulder heading towards the door. Today was going to be a great day.

_** Alright and there it is my very first chapter Please leave a review because that would greatly help me out in being a better writer for you guys. And with that said stay tuned! BeastZoroark145 is out!**_


	2. Potential Friends

_**Alright guys I'm glad I got some views within the first hour of publishing this story. But without further ado here's the next chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon is not owned by me it is owned by Nintendo.**_

As Seth and Trix rushed down the stairs they were abruptly stopped by the sound of tapping. Looking back Seth sighed as he saw his mother standing in the kitchen doorway looking disappointed.

"You weren't going to just leave without saying good-bye were you Seth?" asked his mom sounding a little hurt.

"Um…well…you see I-"started Seth

"Oh forget it and give me a hug." Said his mom lovingly embracing her son.

Letting out a lonely sigh his mom says," Oh how you've grown up so fast"

Trix feeling a little left out decided to join the hug slightly suffocating Seth in the process.

"Agh…can't…breath!" Seth said struggling between the two's hugs.

His mom quickly let go apologizing," Oh I'm so sorry… I guess I got caught in the moment"

Trix refused to let go but Seth was able to breathe again.

"Um Trix… why haven't you let go yet?"

Blushing a little bit Trix finally let go of Seth.

"Oh I thought we were still hugging" she said a little shyly.

"ok so just like mom… got caught in the moment huh?"

"I guess you could say that…" Trix said slightly hiding her face from him.

"_**Hmmm… Trix is acting a little weird today" **_thought Seth as she hid her face from him.

"Ok then. Let's just go to the Professor's lab and meet our new edition to the team."

Stepping out the door, still with Trix on Seth's shoulder, they all stood outside. The scenery wasn't that much only about four blocks of houses and an exit to Route 1. The buildings were all a basic light bronze color with the rooftops being more of a dark brown.

"I'm really am going to miss this place…" Seth muttered to himself.

Taking another step forward Seth stopped noticing his mother was holding his arm holding a map in the other.

"This is so you two don't get lost" she said with a slight humorous tone.

"Thanks mom."

Looking at the map Seth saw that the island region known as Kalos was shaped like a star. Putting the map in a side pocket of his backpack Seth started walking again. Feeling something climbing from his shoulder to the top of his head he tried to look up to see Trix still trying to climb his head.

"Mind if I ask what you're doing?" Seth asked curiously.

"I'm just trying to get a better view." She responded.

Shrugging it off Seth continued along the path and towards Route 1.

_**-7:30 am. Professor Sycamore's lab-**_

Seth with Trix now back on his shoulder, walked into the large room that was the meeting room of the lab. A tall man with black hair and a white lab coat approached Seth and Trix with a welcoming smile on his face.

"Seth, I'm surprised that you're the first one here. My name is Professor Sycamore. Welcome to my lab." Said the tall man.

"Well thank you. But what were you talking about me being the first here?" Asked Seth speaking for both him and Trix.

"Well you see you're not the only trainer starting your journey today Seth. There are two others who will be joining you."

"And who will they be?" Seth asked very curiously.

"Why don't you find out yourself?" said a feminine voice behind Seth.

Turning around Seth was met with a very pretty girl that looked to be around his age. She stood about half a foot shorter that Seth. Alongside her was a fairly tall boy that looked around sixteen or seventeen. The girl had a simple outfit of a denim jacket with white T-shirt and faded jeans with simple black and white sneakers. The boy wore a black and blue fedora with a black suit jacket, blue T-shirt, dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Hello, my names Jack." Said the guy.

"And I'm Tracy. Nice to meet you." Said the girl

"Hi, I'm Seth." Said Seth and gestured to Trix.

"And this is my friend Trix."

Trix looked at the two newcomers and smiled a bit shyly, "Um, hello"

They both waved to her and smiled.

"Nice to meet you" said Tracy

Professor Sycamore then walking in between them all to gather their attention.

"Ok then now that introductions are finished how about we get you three your pokémon and equipment."

We all looked excited about getting our first official pokémon. Seth already knew which starter he would choose, and that pokémon was going to be Froakie.

_**Alright and there is my second chapter. I am sorry that my chapters are short but I have school I also need to focus on. I will attempt to update regularly. See you guys next time**_


	3. A new addition

_**Alright guys sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of schools stuff to do but finally here is the third chapter so enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon is owned by Nintendo but the OCs are mine.**_

As Seth, Tracy, Jack and Professor Sycamore approached the small stage, Professor Sycamore told them all to wait off the stage.

As professor Sycamore was climbing onto the stage he slightly turned around to start explaining the basics about how to use the equipment.

_** -One debrief later-**_

"-and that's how you can use the pokédex. Any questions?"

Everyone seemed to understand but underneath they were all confused.

'_**Looks like I'm going to have to experiment and learn' **_thought Seth.

"Alright-"started the Professor, "Who wants to meet your future partner first?"

Seth stepped forward, "I would like to meet Froakie, Professor."

"Ok then. Let me just grab her Pokéball." Professor Sycamore then turned around and grabbed the middle Pokéball from a small table set up on the stage.

"Come on out Froakie!" he said as he tossed the Pokéball in the air in front of Seth.

A small beam of white light emanated from the capsule as it opened forming into the shape of a small blue frog about one foot tall crouching with white fluff as a kind of fluff.

"Froakie, Kie" it said towards Seth.

Seth looked at Trix, "What did it say Trix?"

Trix, being able to talk the native Pokéspeech and English, translated perfectly, "She says that she is glad to meet you Seth." With a tinge a jealousy in her voice.

Seth looked back at the Froakie on the floor looking back up at him.

"Well it's nice to meet you too Froakie. I'm Seth-"he then gestured to Trix, "And this is my friend Trix."

Trix looked down at the Froakie giving it a tiny wave.

"Well then looks like you three are well acquainted, so I guess you'll be taking Froakie Seth?" Said Sycamore

"Well. I was always planning to take Froakie with me Professor." He replied.

"Alright then, here's Froakie's Pokéball." Said Sycamore as he gently tossed it to Seth catching it with ease.

"Ok which one of you is next?"

Tracy stepped forward confidently, "Can I please be partners with Fennekin?"

"Of course Tracy." Professor Sycamore replied.

"Alright Fennekin Come on out!" he said as he threw the Pokéball into the air.

A small orange-yellow colored pokémon with red tufts in its ears and on the tip of a bushy tail popped out looking around curiously with its big brown eyes.

"Fennekin?" It said in a soft voice.

Tracy knelt down smiling at it, "Hi Fennekin, I'm your new trainer, Tracy."

Fennekin then realized that Tracy was a friend after staring at her for a couple minutes and went up to nudge Tracy.

"Fennekin." It said happily.

Jack then stepped forward, "I guess that leaves me with Chespin."

Professor sycamore grabbed the last pokeball off of the tray and released a chipmunk looking creature that seemed to have a green hoodie and four quills on top of its head.

"Chespin" it said curiously looking at its surroundings, its gaze settling onto Jack.

"Hello Chespin I'm Jack. We'll be partners from now on" he said with a smirk on his face.

Professor Sycamore then grabbed three red and black rectangular objects and gave one to each of us.

"These are Pokédexs. They will help you learn all the different types of pokémon out there as well as keep track of what pokémon you have already seen." He explained.

Seth looked at his Pokédex. It was like a red tablet with black corners and what seemed to be a piece of glass in the middle. He then decided to scan Trix with it.

"Alright let's see who this works." Seth said while looking for some sort of activation switch.

"Seth just point the device towards the pokémon for about one second and it'll do the rest." Professor Sycamore explained.

Seth did as the professor said pointing the device at Trix for a second. The device responded by the piece of glass in the middle expanding splitting it in two.

"_Zorua. The dark Fox Pokémon. Zorua can mimic the shapes and sounds of other pokémon as well as well as using physic abilities to talk to others."_ Said the small device as well as pulling up a picture of a normal looking Zorua.

"Ok. This is cool." Seth said as the device reverted back to normal.

"Now then I suggest you three get going before it gets too dark. But first here are five pokéballs for each of you." Professor Sycamore said as he grabbed the items off the tray and handed them to the three newest trainers.

Seth put his items into his backpack but placed the pokédex in his pocket. Seth, Tracy and Jack started to walk out of the building. Now that Seth could take a careful look at the building it really didn't look like much just a bunch of computers in rows along with experiments on tables.

Trix jumped off of Seth's shoulder walking beside him as well as Froakie hopping along on his other side.

As they all stepped out onto the street Seth knew that this was going to be an amazing journey.

"Next stop, Santalune city." Seth said confidently as all three of them strode towards the forest path.


	4. A sudden arrival

_**Ok guys I need some help for this one. I don't know what to nickname Tracy's Fennekin, Jack's Chespin or Seth's Froakie. So please leave a review on what I should name them. Now without further ado I give you the fourth chapter in my story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon only the OC's.**_

As the trio and the newly obtained starter pokémon walked along the path towards Santalune city they came across a dense forest area.

"This must be Santalune Forest…" Seth said obviously.

Trix looked forward into the slight darkness of the forest "I bet I'll get to have some experience battling while we are in there."

"I'm hoping to catch a new pokémon."

Tracy slightly speed a little ahead, "Well lets no just sit around and let's just do it."

Seth looked at Jack but he only shrugged, "she's like this when she gets excited."

Seth had a question itching in the back of his head that he felt an urge to ask Jack.

"Are you two siblings?" Seth said a little cautiously.

Jack looked at Seth then surprisingly smirked, "Quite the observation. Not many people can really guess that we are brother and sister. I'm surprised it was your first guess."

"Well it was a little simple you know she acts when she's excited for one. Plus you two showed up at the lab at the same time earlier. So I put two and two together and that was my first guess. Next was dating." Seth explained

"Well I still give you props, no matter how you did it. I'm personally glad dating wasn't your first guess… I would've socked you right then and there."

Seth cringed a little bit from the thought of saying that and earning that response. He then noticed that they were at the entrance to the forest. It looked peaceful going down the dirt path grass and trees on either side but a gloomy sense also came with the scenery. But he can see the first cross-road just about one hundred yards ahead.

Seth and Trix both stepped forward to the front of the group, "well then let's get going. We aren't going to accomplish anything just standing here." Seth said with a smirk looking back at the two siblings.

Seth and Trix then plunged into the forest with Tracy and Jack close at their heels not wanting to be left behind.

"Hey wait up!" shouted Tracy, but Seth and Trix just kept on running until they reached the fork in the road. A couple seconds later Tracy and Jack showed up beside them.

Seth smirked at them, "What took you so long?"

Jack and Tracy both glared at Seth, "well I'm sorry," started Jack, "But we don't run that often."

"Well you guys should run more often. It's good to stay in shape."

Tracy huffed still trying to catch her breath from the slightly long sprint.

"Stay-…In shape?-… That run-… almost made me-… puke…" she said all the while sucking in large gulps of air.

Seth chuckled at this comment, "Then at least jog every once in a while. We will be doing a lot of walking."

At this comment Tracy had to let out a defeated sigh.

"Hey Seth any idea how long we'll be in this forest?" asked Jack.

"Well let me just check my map…" Seth then reached into the side-pocket of his backpack unraveling the map his mom gave him.

"Hmmm…" Seth looked at the star shaped island on the map then towards Santalune Forest.

"Looks like we will be in here for at least two days if we walk without breaks… But if we do take breaks… eight hours a night for sleep we should be out in about three and a half days." Seth explained

Tracy seemed like she was going to burst. "You mean to tell us that we are going to spend three days in this place?!"

Seth sweat-dropped at this comment, "well ya… how else are we going to get to Santalune city?"

Tracy looked defeated, "Ugh… forget I said anything…" said while pouting a little.

Seth then turned around after the small chat looking down the paths they could choose.

Jack stepped forward next to Seth, "looks like there are two routes we could take…" he said looked in both directions.

Seth looked at his map, "and I can't tell which one will get us to Santalune city quicker… I think we'll have to split up."

Jack nodded, "good idea." He said and started looking around in his back pack.

Seth looked at him curiously as Jack took out two screen watches. "Here take one. These will help us stay in touch if we ever get split up like now."

Seth took one and examined it. It looked like a basic digital watch but when he touched the screen it had a small layout like a phone. The colors on it somehow matched his taste. Black and purple outlines. Just his style.

Seth put it on, "Thanks Jack I'll be sure to use it." He then looked back at him to see he was holding a small looking earing.

"Ok what's that for? To make me look pretty?" Seth said chuckling

Jack chuckled too, "No this is a translator. It'll let you hear what Pokémon are saying without them having to speak English.

Seth took it, "Do I just wear it like a normal earing?"

"Well ya. That's why it looks like an earring." Jack replied.

Seth looked at it. It was just a simple metal rod and an amethyst socketed on one end. He put it on noticing it didn't hurt when he skewered his ear but ignored it.

"Thanks Jack. I guess we'll see you guys on the other side then?"

"I guess so. I'm just hoping I don't die of complaints from my sister while we go through." Jack said jokingly

Tracy glared at her brother, "Hey I heard that!" she yelled.

Seth sweat-dropped.

"_**Those two are going to have one hell of a trip through this forest…" **_ Seth thought.

Everyone then said goodbye while Tracy bet that Seth couldn't beat them out of the forest before them. And so with that challenge Seth accepted.

Seth went down the left path while Jack and Tracy went down the right path.

And little did Seth know that they were being watched.

_**-Off in the distance inside the forest-**_

As she looked at the small group of people she settled her eyes on the man with dark purplish hair and aquamarine eyes that seemed to become purple from the angle she was at.

"_**I wonder who he is… he seems very familiar." **_she thought to herself.

Looking around to make sure no other Pokémon were in the area she slowly creped towards the small group.

She barely went two meters before she saw a Zorua near the group absentmindedly looking around. _**"Hmmm. Looks like I may have some competition."**_

She then slinked backward as the small group started to move, two of them moving down one path and her target moving in her direction down the other path. Making sure she was well hidden she crouched in a bush and stayed still waiting for them to pass.

_**-Back with Seth and Trix-**_

Seth and Trix started down the path to their left and Trix was oddly alert then when they first entered the forest area.

"Hey Trix… what's wrong? You seem on edge." Seth said slightly concerned.

Trix looked around one more time before looking at Seth, "I just feel like we are being watched. That's all…" And she resumed looking around cautiously.

Seth then decided to drop the subject and switch to a new one.

"So what type of pokémon do you think we are going to find in this forest Trix?" He said attempting to get her more relaxed.

Trix relaxed only a tiny bit but still was mostly alert. "I was thinking we might just find mostly grass types but I heard you can find other types in this forest. Such as and electric type and maybe a dark type."

Seth looked forward down the path noticing a bend. "Hey stay alert… there may be a pokémon around that bend over there." Seth said pointing towards the bend, and at that distinct moment whatever was keeping Trix alert made a noise dead ahead of them.

_**-Down the path in shadows-**_

The mystery pokémon was still hiding among the shadows now at a bend in the path that the two others were following.

"_**Hmmm. I think I might just have to make this process quicker." **_She thought to herself and got ready to leap out when they came by. Sadly she snapped a twig shifting her position alerting the Zorua instantly.

_**-Back with Seth and Trix-**_

Seth noticed the noise and also Trix being instantly alert to it. He then started looking around until he spotted to source of the noise. A pokémon was just standing there in the middle of the path only ten feet in front of them.

"What is that?" Seth asked pulling out his pokédex.

The pokédex beeped and the small screen appeared.

"_Absol the dark type Disaster pokémon. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into __**Mega Absol**__ using the Absolite." _Said the small device and it closed back up.

Seth looking determined to capture it looked at Trix, "You ready for our first battle?"

Trix nodded determination in her eyes as she leapt forward staring down her opponent.

"Let's do this." She said

The Absol nodded in agreement, "Yes let's begin." And with that the battle began.

__**alright guys there you go I am very sorry for the longer wait than usual I've been studying for some tests in school so I don't end up flunking. Please as always leave a review for me please it'll really help.**_


	5. Hunted (Flashback)

_**Hey guys I'm back after a very long time of not being on. I did post a poll so please vote on it it'll really help me in the story. This chapter will focus on the slight past of the newcomer Pokémon that sprang from the bushes. Now without further interruptions I give you the fifth chapter!**_

_**I do not own Pokémon._**_

_**-One week earlier-**_

The sound of twigs snapping and loud explosions echoed around her as she attempted to escape her pursuers.

In the distance behind her she could hear shouts of the trainers chasing her. "Come on! We have to capture it!"

She decided to take a glance behind her only causing her to curse herself. They were catching up.

"_I have to find a way to lose them!" _she thought frantically.

Taking a look at the surroundings ahead of her she saw a small narrow path up into the trees consisting mainly of large nubs of bark and short branches.

"_That should just work!"_

Quickly she sprinted ahead heading in a slight zig-zag motion. The route was about three meters away, that's when she decided the make a B-Line for the tiny narrow path landing on the third lowest branch in seconds.

"Quickly stop it! Before it gets away!" screamed one of the people attempting to catch her.

She was extremely tempted to look behind her when suddenly she heard a small buzzing sound. Getting instantly worried she sprinted up to the last branch and flung herself amongst the leaves of the tallest tree nearby. Not a second too late a solar beam flashed by right where she just was a second ago.

The man that was ordering the pokémon growled and hit it square in the chest making it wheeze.

"You worthless piece of crap! If you were faster we could have gotten it!"

The pokémon now on the ground holding its chest let out a feeble whine.

"Don't you even start crying! All because you weren't fast enough is your fault not mine!" the man spat the words out like daggers.

"Oh will you stop that Robert? Your screaming and abuse isn't going to fix anything." Said a man coming up behind him with an oddish by his side.

"Oh shut up Dustin! This pokémon is near to useless! I only yell at the pathetic ones such as this one!" Robert said kicking the poor pokémon in the side.

As the poor creature let out a small gruff of pain the pokémon they were after watched them from the trees about fifty yards away. Not being able to make out what they are saying she takes into consideration there stances.

The one that had just kicked the pokémon had to be pretty pissed off. But the other farther back looked more calm and collected than his raging companion.

"_I need to get moving again" _She thought to herself as she turned and headed for the nearest small town. And on that journey she will meet her newest friends.

**Guys I truly am sorry for not posting sooner I'll be working on the next chapter all weekend hopefully without and interruptions.**


	6. Stumbling upon possible friendship

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon only my OC's in the story._**_

The odd Absol and Trix stared each other down with Seth analyzing the situation.

"_Hmmm. If I could find out what moves this Pokémon could use I could make a strategy to capture it." _Seth thought to himself while simultaneously putting his Pokédex back into his backpack.

"Hey Seth any idea what I should throw at it?" Trix said in his direction, her eyes never leaving her opponent.

"How about we start with a simple shadow ball" Seth replied confident that it could do descent damage.

Trix nodded charging up a shadow ball about half the size of her head and launched it at the Absol. And what happened next scared Seth. The Absol smirked as the shadow ball came at it.

It clearly and crisp, "That's your excuse for a Shadow Ball?" It said in a very feminine voice.

Seth could only stare at her as her claws turned into a dark phantom purple and slightly elongating become three inches long of pure darkness. With her darkened claws she slashed the shadow ball apart dispersing it and causing a small explosion and hiding herself in the smoke.

"Dammit where'd she go?" Trix said out loud.

"I don't know Trix but keep your eyes peeled and have another shadow ball ready." Seth coolly responded scanning the smoke for any sign of solid movement.

And then he saw it a faint glowing from the left side of the smoke cloud. "Trix Left side! Aim your Shadowball in the center of the glowing!" Seth shouted

Trix nodded letting loose a shadow ball the size of a watermelon, the shadowy core crackling with dark purple sparks of energy. As it touched the smoke cloud it dispersed the surrounding smoke and revealed the Absol in the direct path with her own shadow ball.

She was smirking, that is until she saw the large watermelon sized shadow ball heading straight at her. Right as the shadow ball hit her she launched hers, but it was off target heading for Seth himself.

"Aww crap!" Seth said as time seemed to slow to a crawl. Trix was too far away to intercept the shadow ball but still trying desperately to stop it. All the sudden a flash of blue and silver fur appeared in front of Seth, It was the Absol! She smiled back at him as time sped up and the shadow ball hit her square in the torso.

Trix stopped in her tracks in surprise.

"_Did that Absol just save Seth?..."_ She thought to herself then realized that she still had a battle to win and shot a small shadow ball about the size of a softball at the absol to knock it out without doing too much damage.

The Absol passed out resting in front of a shocked Seth. Seth eventually came to his senses and started searching his backpack for a Pokéball. Seth conveniently found a silver colored pokeball. He then turned back to the Absol and pressed with white button on the front causing the ball to open up and lash out a red beam of light. Almost like shooting a laser pointer into a cloud of mist. The red glow engulfed the Absol pulling her into the device.

The Pokéball shook once.

It shook twice.

It shook three times letting loose a small spark from the button.

Trix ran towards it and nudged the ball containing their new companion.

"So what now?" she asked still looking at the ball expecting it to pop open releasing the Absol for round two.

Seth looked at the sky searching it for the position of the sun, it was only noon.

"We should take a small break to regain some energy especially for this Absol." Seth suggested.

"I agree. Also could we find a small field of grass with shade instead of using the dirt path?"

"Ya sure. I wouldn't have cared either way." Seth said while picking up and clipping the Absol's Pokéball to his belt and Grabbing his Froakie's to release her.

"Come on out Froakie" Seth said as he pressed the button on the ball releasing Froakie.

A white beam of light come rushing from the ball forming into the shape of a small frog with fluff around its neck.

"Fro Froakie" she said in delight.

"She says hi." Trix put the greeting simply

"Hey you know I got to call you something other than Froakie." Seth said to his amphibian companion.

"Froakie fro froakie" she said.

Looking at Froakie then to Seth Trix put it in her exact words, "She says that she wants to be called Amy."

Froakie nodded in agreement.

"Alright I guess we could call you Amy then." Seth complied.

Trix started walking off the route, "Come on let's find a spot to rest already guys"

Not wanting to be left behind Seth and Amy sped after Trix.

"Hey wait up."

"Froakie kie"

_**-About five minutes earlier-**_

"Come on Robert we have to stop and rest so we can be ready when we see that Pokémon again." Dustin said very reasonably, but Robert isn't a very reasonable man.

"I don't give a shit Dustin. That little bitch couldn't have gotten far and I would like to catch it sooner than later." Dustin remarked out of more anger than reason.

Dustin then pulled out two bottles of water from his pack and threw one at Robert, "Think fast Robert."

Sadly Robert wasn't capable of 'thinking fast' in his anger so he merely turned around and got a face full of water bottle.

"Ahhh! WHAT THE FUCK MAN! THE FUCKING HURT!" Robert screamed with a now forming black eye on his right eye.

Dustin opened his and approached Robert with slight caution, "See. We need to rest. You can battle if you can even catch a silly water bottle." He said with a large smirk upon his face.

"Fine. But I'm still pissed at you for doing that!" Robert spat out.

Dustin just waved his hand in a dismissive way, "Ya whatever. Did you bring the sandwiches?" Dustin said and not a second later his stomach growled.

Robert scratched the back of his head, "well um you see… I kind of ate them along the way." He said nervously.

Dustin said with the plainest face in existence, "You idiot…"

"I'll go look for some berries. I hope there's some Oran berries around here." Dustin said starting to walk off.

"Hey wait…"

"What?" Dustin said looking back.

"Can you get me a Pecha berry?" Robert surprisingly asked. As far the Dustin knew Robert never actually asked anyone for anything, he just demanded it.

"No. you ate all the sandwiches and I haven't had any so you can't have any of the berries I pick." Dustin stated coldly shattering Robert's hopes for a Pecha berry.

At that exact moment a loud explosion was heard to the south of them.

"What was that?!" Robert shouted.

"An explosion dumbass! Come on lets go see what caused it." Dustin retorted

"Alright" Robert said as he and Dustin started to sprint towards the sound.

By the time they got there. A trainer had just finished a battle and captured some Pokémon that was blocked from their view by a rather large smoke cloud.

The trainer looked to be about five foot, six. Had spikey purple tinted black hair. A black and white checkered jacket over a purple shirt. Black sneakers and simple looking jeans.

"Hey you don't think that kid caught that Pokémon do you?" Dustin said curiously.

"Nah. No way could a punk like him have caught it. I mean come on, we couldn't even catch it." Robert said slightly underestimating the young trainer.

"Ya I guess you're right. Come on let's go back. I still want to take a break." Dustin said turning around dismissing the entire conspiracy that the trainer caught the Pokémon they had been following for over four weeks.

"This is perfect!" Trix said happily as she ran into a small grassy clearing

"Ya it is. It has a nice amount of shade too." Seth said walking over to one of the trees surrounding the clearing. While also taking a look around for any nearby berries. He spotted a few but they were pretty odd. The berries were all stacked in a small pile near one of the surrounding trees.

"_Hmm… I wonder why those berries are stacked like that." _Seth walked towards the small pyramid of berries noticing more details one that it was a mix of Pecha and Oran berries. Two there were Berry seeds and stems slightly scattered around the tree itself.

Seth looked up scouting the branches, _"I wonder if there's a nearby Pokémon" _He thought now not even considering touching the berries.

Shrugging the thought away Seth sat down and leaned against the tree causing an inaudible squeak from the wood as he applied pressure.

"Hey Amy can you search some of the trees in this clearing for berries? It doesn't matter what kind they are." Seth asked politely.

Amy turned towards Seth and gave him a makeshift Thumbs-up, it didn't look easy only having three fingers, "Froakie kie kie fro." She said and bounded towards the nearest tree.

"Ok now that some things are taken care of I should get out some medical stuff." Seth said to himself in a low voice. Seth grabbed two bottle of Potion and some food to help with energy.

Seth motioned towards Trix "Hey come here Trix I'll patch you up." Seth said holding out the potion.

Trix walked over and sat down in front of Seth Letting him spray the potion on injuries while she ate the Oran berry.

Once Seth was done he looked at his handy work. Seeing as how Trix didn't look too banged up anymore he grabbed the Absol's Pokéball from his belt and released her.

A white beam cascaded from the ball forming into the shape of the Absol. It was roughly the Size of an average wolf but hardly had a muzzle. It had glistening silver fur all over its body and were there wasn't fur there was aqua blue skin. She also had some sort of Scythe on the side of her head. On the same side some of her fur covered her eye. The other eye, the only one he could see, was Scarlet red.

"Where am I?" she said with her guard down and looking at her surroundings, mainly in the general area Seth and Trix was in.

Seth straightened his back against the tree sitting up to his full height, "Hi. My names Seth," He then motioned towards Trix, "And that is Trix. I believe you two have meet before this."

The Absol looked at Trix and nodded in her direction, "You battled very well. For a child."

"Thanks. I have to admit you were very hard to battle. I'm still surprised that Seth caught you." Trix said ignoring the fact she was called a child.

Seth cut into the conversation before it escalated, "well now that everyone is out. How about I heal some of your injuries- uh… what should we call you?" Seth asked letting her decide.

The Absol took a minute to think and came up with what she wanted to be known as, "How about Silvia?" she said towards Seth.

Seth nodded at the name liking it too, "Alright then Silvia. Now come over here and I'll heal your larger injuries." Seth said motioning to the right of him also holding out an Oran berry for her.

Silvia padded towards Seth accepting the berry, eating it happily while sitting down.

At that moment Amy came back from her berry hunt with a small collection of Oran, Pecha and a Tomato berry, "Froakie fro." She said delightfully as she placed them in the center of the clearing.

Seth sprayed some potion here and there around Silvia's torso where she needed it most. After spraying the last of the potion on Silvia Seth attempted to get up from the tree. Sadly this didn't work because he used the tree for support, the tree groaned slightly and Seth fell through into the hollow trunk.

Seth grunted as he fell into the tree and surprisingly onto another person.

Seth immediately got up waking the person from sleep.

"Ahhh!" Seth screamed.

"Ahhh!" the person screamed.

"Who are you?!" Seth and the person said at the same time.

He was about two inches taller than Seth and looked to be about eighteen years old. He wore a black hoodie, white cargo pants, and red shoes. On his head he had medium length brown hair reaching to his forehead, and giant headphones covering his ears. He had Hazel colored eyes framed by white skin.

Seth decided that since he was the one who fell on the guy that he should answer first, "My names Seth. And this is my group, Trix the Zorua, Amy the Froakie and Silvia the Absol. And who are you?" Seth said giving the short introductions.

The guy held out his hand, a signal for a truce, "My names Phones, and I swear if you make fun of it I will hurt you." Phones said slightly menacing when it came to the making fun of his name part.

Seth took his hand and shook it, "nice to meet you." Seth then noticed a knife hanging at Phones' side.

"_Wow he could have pulled that out on me at any moment…" _Seth thought slightly afraid.

"Hey Phones don't forget about me…" Said an odd feminine voice from behind Phones.

A young looking girl about two inches shorter than Phones calmly waked from behind him. She had long waist length bluish purple hair, light blue eyes and smooth slightly tan skin. She wore a small winter cap covering the top of her head that seemed to have two small shards of ice crystals protruding from either side of her head. And she also wore a simple white robe with a small V-neck, and the sleeves just covering her hands.

Phones turned to face her then turned back to Seth, "Ya… this is Blizi." He said awkwardly.

Blizi waved in the general direction of Seth and his companions, "Hey."

Seth looked at Blizi then at the two ice crystal shards on top of her head, "Why do you have crystals popping out of your head?" Seth said curiously.

Blizi tilted her head at Seth as if he should already know the answer, "You mean you've never seen an Anthromorphic form before?" She said.

"What's an Anthromorphic form?" Seth asked.

Blizi pointed at herself, "This is my Anthro form. It makes me look more or less like a human."

Seth understood now and wondered why Trix has never used an Anthro form over the years…

Shrugging it off Seth looked back at Blizi and Phones, "So how did you two come to know each other?"

Blizi got a little excited at this and said it very simply, "We met in the forest while it was snowing. We came to like each other and decided to travel or live with one another."

Seth glanced at Phones and noticed that he had a more blank expression than earlier, "Well I guess that is pretty nice." Seth said.

Meanwhile Amy grabbed the Tomato Berry and a Pecha Berry and hopped towards Blizi and Phones, "Froakie kie Fro." She said and held up the two berries.

Blizi gently took both the berries and handed the Tomato berry to Phones, who ate it respectfully.

Blizi took a bite out of the Pecha berry and smiled in delight, "Mmmm. Thish is so fresh.-"She said her mouth full of Pecha berry. She swallowed and continued, "Where did you get these Seth?" She asked pointblank.

Seth and scratched the back of his head, "well I didn't find them. Amy did, I guess she's pretty good and picking out good ones."

Amy slightly blushed from the compliment, "Froakie...kie"

Seth looked at her in confusion then turned in the general direction of Silvia and Trix, "Can one of you please translate that? I can't speak Poketounge very well."

But before any of the two could speak aloud Blizi was actually the one to translate Amy's words first, "She said Thank you." She said a little as if it should be obvious.

Seth nodded at Blizi, "Thanks for the translation." Seth said gratefully.

Phones still with a bit of a blank expression on his face joined the conversation, "So where are you guys headed?"

"We're going to Santalune city where we will also meet up with a couple of_." Seth almost finished hearing a muttered sound coming from the left of the group.

While everyone was having their little conversation, or meet and greet, Silvia decided to wander off to the left of the group out of their peripheral vision. This wasn't a very good choice as she would soon find out.

_**-On the trail near the group's clearing-**_

Dustin and Robert were moving again to find their prize, the elusive pokémon that had evaded them for so long. They were currently traveling in the direction of Santalune City when they heard a small crash and then a little screaming. Both men instantly looked in the direction of the noise then at each other.

"Let's go check it out. Our little friend may just be there." Robert said confidently.

"Ya, then I can have a little revenge for it causing us so much trouble." Dustin responded devilishly with a tinge of hatred mixed in.

Both of the men then started to slowly jog in the direction of the screams that had ended as quickly as they had started. On the way they passed by Caterpie, Weedles and the occasional Suewadle. (I hope I spelled this correctly Sorry if I didn't) They were then within ten feet of the clearing when they heard small bits of a conversation. So they listened in only hearing a couple words form every other sentence.

Something caught Robert's eye, a four legged pokémon with silver fur and blue skin with a scythe looking bit on the side of its head.

Robert elbowed Dustin's ribs and pointed at the pokémon, "Look there it is. What did I tell you huh?" He said a bit smugly.

Dustin slightly rubbed his side because Robert elbowed him in between two of the ribs, "Ya whatever, but how do we get it without being seen?"

Robert was about to come up with a plan when it started walking in their direction, "There we just wait until it's close enough."

And so they waited about ten seconds but felt like hours. But finally the Absol made it just close enough and that's when the two acted. They moved with great subtlety not making a single noise about two feet away from them the Absol was sitting watching the group before them and Robert noticed the kid from earlier.

"_Hmm. I guess he did capture it. But now it's ours." _He thought obviously to himself.

They quickly lunged out and attempted to cover its mouth before any sound could be emitted but sadly it failed as it managed a stifled scream.

As soon as the scream was made Seth stop the conversation little more than mid-sentence and looked to their left Just in time to see two men pulling Silvia into the bushes.

Seth thought to himself, _"Great I make a new addition to the team and she is getting kidnapped in less than thirty minutes. Just my luck"_

Seth then started running in the direction of the kidnappers and screamed, "Let Silvia go!"

The others all then realized just what was happening and ran after Seth including Phones and Blizi.

**Alright guys and there it is. My 3,000 word chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner but I have been on vacation with my family and forgot my laptop. But anyways I'll be working on the next chapter and hopefully have it ready within the next four or five days. As always thanks for reading the story and have a nice day.**


	7. Yuno

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon._**

* * *

From Silvia's point of view she had just sat down and was virtually sucked into the shrubbery behind her. But once she recognized the feeling of hands about to cover her mouth she attempting to yell for help. Now she was being carried over the shoulder of one of her assailants.

She could hear Seth shouting, "Let Silvia go!"

Well, at least he was going to try and help her but what could he really do. She was pretty sure the men were armed. But then out of the corner of her eye she saw him. She saw him seemingly a blur in the wind. She saw Seth running at unbelievable speeds, something a human should not be able to do.

Seth ran straight through the bush that virtually swallowed Silvia, once he leapt through he saw two men dragging Silvia off to who knows where.

Both of them were white men that looked to be in their late twenties. The closest had short mud brown hair that barely touched the top of his forehead. He was wearing Simple jeans slightly caked with mud at the bottom, Mud covered light brown boots, and a dark blue T-shirt. He also had a medium sized build and looked to be about five foot seven.

His partner had medium length blonde hair that reached just above his eyes. The pants were relatively the same and so were the boots. He had on a grey jacket with a white shirt underneath it as well as a neckless with a cross on it. The same man currently wore a sneer on his face when he noticed the shouting teenager running after them with another one in toe with two pokémon.

"Shit here comes the brats. What should we do with them?"

His partner looked up at the rapidly advancing teens, "Well we stop them from reaching us of course. Send out your Bellsprout and tell it to use vine whip on those branches above them" he explained pointing up towards the ceiling of leaves.

His friend did as he was told and called out the Bellsprout, "Alright Bellsprout use vine whip on those branches above the brats!"

* * *

Seth being the one ahead of their group heard the order and flashed a look of warning towards his friends behind him, "Get Back!" he cried just as the branches over his head snapped. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Seth looked desperately at the falling branches that seemed to be at least half a foot wide in diameter. His friends being in the fall radius Seth used his one second of reaction time to shove them out of the way.

"_At least they can get past with little injury" _Was his thoughts on the moment. Watching his friends slowly fall backwards he now glanced back at the branches picking up speed in their dive towards the ground and inevitably Seth himself. Time continued as normal and the branches fell onto Seth with a gruesomely loud crash and a couple cracks mixed into the sounds as if a few bones had broken.

Trix was the first to register what had just happened and furiously leap at the rubble that was now Seth's Tomb, _"Such and idiot! Why did he have to play the hero?!" _she angrily though to herself while trying to clear away the rubble. There was surprisingly a lot of branches that fell it only seemed like there was going to be maybe at the most five but with this jumble there were about forty of them. All of which were the same size of a baseball in diameter and the longest being three feet long (Not wide mind you…)

Phones and Blizi came up from behind and tried to help out with the digging but after maybe a minute they all realized that they were going to lose Silvia.

Trix growled in frustration and turned to the others, "Come on… Seth isn't going anywhere and the branches look stable enough so they won't come crashing down on him any farther." The others slightly contemplated this and nodded phones still wearing a relatively emotionless face.

"Alright. Let's get our friend back." He said and started jogging forward with a slight limp from falling on his side.

Trix and Blizi both followed suit and Blizi took the time to revert to her original pokémon form. She looked like a humanoid just without legs, her head sort of looked like an orca's her shards of ice still sprouting from her head and her hands were basically fins but looked a bit more like long sleeves.

* * *

Robert and Dustin were taking advantage of their confusion and moved as fast as they can. It wasn't that fast though as they were maybe moving about one and a half times faster. They were also careful to keep Silvia's head and claws pointed away from them now that she had her wits about her and started flailing about.

Robert cuffed her on the ear, "Keep still dammit! I don't exactly want to get ugly with you!" he shouted trying to be intimidating.

Silvia spat out the side of her mouth the spittle landing square on his face, "Bite me Dipshit." She said in a voice that was more of a growl than anything.

Robert quite simply wiped the spit off his face and landed a solid blow to her face essentially causing a bruise to start forming and to vent a little steam she created with her little trick, "Shut up already"

Dustin looked at Robert as if he was a dipshit, "Did you really have to do that?" he asked.

Robert didn't reply, "…"

Dustin sighed and they continued on. Suddenly they heard this odd sound like a gust of wind blowing straight at them, that's when they realized a Blizzard had just started hurtling at them. And it hit them with a force that knocked both of them off their feet. But it wasn't done yet as two Shadowballs appeared from their right shot out from behind a tree one of which only a second behind the other.

"Shit!" they both shouted out loud as the attacks hit them dead center in the foreheads.

Trix then leapt from the tree she was behind and made sure that they were going to stay down by using two quick Shadow claws for each of them. That's when Phones and Blizi come from the directing of the first attack. Phones approached the two guys and searched them disarming both of pokéballs and any other weapon they may have and tossed them into a nearby bush clearly visible.

Blizi then bound their hands and feet with some pretty strong and thick looking ice. And they waited while getting Silvia cushioned on a small bush.

And now they wait for their new captors turned hostages to wake up so they can get some info.

* * *

_**-Back with Seth under the wreckage-**_

Seth was currently in an unconscious state but was able to still hear what was going on outside his tiny tomb.

He could just barely manage to hear Trix digging through the branches trying to free him and a minute later he could hear two other spots being dug upon.

Seth mentally smiled,_ "I'm glad they are ok but they shouldn't bother with me… I'm not going anywhere but Silvia is."_ He still cared about what happened to Silvia even though his own life may be in danger. To anyone else this would sound foolish but to very few it was what a true friend would do.

"_I wonder how long this is going to take…" _and as he thought this the three stopped digging and there was a long pause. He could only hear a few words about him not going anywhere and Silvia. Now that made him smile on the outside as well, _"Looks like they know what to do… they don't really need me to know that Silvia is in the most danger right now." _Then he heard their footsteps slowly going away from him in the direction his feet were pointing… or at least he thinks that the direction they went.

And so he began the waiting game… he then though about all that had recently happened, maybe just a couple of hours really and already Seth has met another person, captured a strong looking pokémon, and the bad side got crushed by some branches… but all in all it was a fine few hours even if he got squished.

"_**Now isn't that nice?..."**_ Seth wanted to jolt at the sudden voice in his head but his limbs were locked in place by various branches.

"_What the hell was that?" _Seth wondered very curiously.

"_**Well I'm nothing more than an observer Seth… or more specifically a part of yourself."**_ The voice sounded a bit feminine. So Seth had a woman's voice speaking in his head and was a part of him. Or he's going nuts from a possible blow to the head.

"_**Now, now don't be too hasty to conclusions Seth. Remember I can feel what you do and hear what you do as well. So think of me as a mental help not some figment of your imagination." **_The voice said just a tad bit annoyed.

"_Ok then if you are me then how did I meet Trix?" Seth asked this question because no one but Seth and Trix knew the real way they had met._

"_**Ah now that takes me back some years. You were actually twelve when you first met Trix, she was dirty and injured so you decided to treat her wounds. You fed her and she up and left after wards. About a week later she came back and you still showed her kindness, she noticed this and decided to stay by your side as your companion. It wasn't long until your mother found out and you made a false story about how you two met." **_To put it simply Seth was a bit shocked that the voice included his age and the times.

Seth mentally gulped, _"ok I believe you now… so you got any ideas on how we can get out?" _Seth asked curiously hoping the voice had an idea.

The voice was silent for a few moments, _**"Well it should be obvious…"**_

"_What do you mean obvious?"_

Seth heard a mental sigh and then his body felt bubbly and his perspective took on one that was like playing a third person shooter. He was currently standing outside the rubble and an odd blackish purple mist was coming from the pile of logs, _**"It should be obvious that you could displace yourself or otherwise teleport…" **_She then giggled and Seth took on his first person view again but this time he was a couple feet above the ground and gravity was set into motion.

"Shi-." He didn't finish the word as his back slammed into the ground from about two and a half feet in the air. By now the voice was erupting with laughter.

Seth shook his head which hurt like hell to do so he just laid there unmoving, _"So what should I call you oh magical voice in my head?"_ Seth asked a bit of sarcasm in the tone.

"_**You can call me Yuno"**_

* * *

**Pronunciation for the voice's name is (You-No)**

**Alright guys there's my seventh chapter of the series so sorry for it being late, I had a lot to juggle lately especially school, I already have three freaking major projects I have to do! I feel as though my brain will melt. But putting all that aside I would like to announce that I will be doing a side fic called Monster (POV switch) based from Highschool of the dead and Mookiebear12's Monsters (I do have permission). Also I was thinking of either creating my own HOTD fanfics or creating one based from Sword art online. So see you guys next time in chapter 8 or in Monster (POV switch) (Seriously check it out I didn't write it for nothing.)**


End file.
